degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 7: The Next Day
She always has a way of angering me. I don't know why i hit Kat. I only hit Wendy once, but Kat... i just love hitting her. She knows exactly what to say to piss me off, and she knows it, and so hitting her is the only way i feel i can get her back. Actions speak louder than words after all. I don't care if i am a psycho. As long as she is with me, i won't stop hitting her. (Nate) Good morning! (Kat) Err... yes. Where am i? (Nate) You are in the hospital. I found you bloody and beaten on the sidewalk last night. What happened? (Kat) Oh god... umm... i don't remember. Maybe i was attacked by an animal or something. How does my face look? (Nate) Here, look for yourself. (Kat) Wow... my eyes are purple. Got me good.... (Nate) Are you feeling ok? I was worrried you might not... you know... make it. (Kat) Yes, i feel fine. I don't need to be here. (Nate) Well, you got some pretty bad damage to your head, the doctors claim you had a minor seizure. (Kat) What?? He got me that bad? I mean... (Nate) Who got you?? (Kat) The animal. (Nate) You said he... (Kat) You know i meant the animal. (Nate) Ok... well, do you need anything? (Kat) My diary... I need it badly. (Nate) I will go get it for you, is it at your house? (Kat) Yes... thank you Nate. Oh, and can you ask... someone to come see me? (Nate) Yeah, who? (Kat) ...Cam. (Dani) Ugh, working at this tittie bar is so degrading. (Hannah) Hey, at least you are not up on the pole like me. It scores us much needed money at least. (Dani) I just... could never be a stripper. I applaud you for doing what you have to do. (Hannah) Thanks... OOo look at the guy who just walked in. (Dani) He is cute... I should talk to him. Or did you...? (Hannah) Nah, go get him. (Dani) Thanks! Err... hi handsome. Might i get your name? (Stephanie) Uhhh... who are you? (Dani) My name is Dani. (Stephanie) You gonna get up on the pole and show me what your working with? (Dani) HA! I am not a stripper. (Stephanie) Aww thats too bad. You look good. (Dani) -blush- Thanksss... so, might i get your name you stud muffin? (Stephanie) Stud? OHHHH.... Err, my name is Ste- Uhh, Stanely. (Dani) Ooo Stanely, nice. So Stanely, you want some shots? I'll buy. (Stephanie) Sure doll, lets go. (Hunter) I just want to know. Is that too much to ask? (Tyler) I told you, i don't know yet. I don't know if i just want to settle down with a guy yet. (Hunter) Well, you are using me for a quick lay. I need to know, are we dating? (Tyler) For now... no. (Hunter) Then get out of my house until you can be a man and treat me with some respect! (Tyler) Fine. (CJ) Something wrong? (Hunter) Just Tyler being Tyler. Never honest about his feelings. (CJ) Thats too bad, you two looked... cute together. Man, it still feels weird calling guys cute openly. (Hunter) I know the feeling. With time it goes away. (CJ) Thanks Hunter... I was a dick to you and you have treated me really good. I appreciate it. (Hunter) You are welcome. I knew there was something about you... (CJ) I'm obvious? (Hunter) What straight guy watches glee? (Cameron messaging Wendy on facebook) Wendy, yesterday was fun, but i have to be honest... When you said it was not a date, it felt like i was wasting my time. I hope we can be good friends still, but i honestly felt like you lead me on, and thats not cool. I liked you Wendy, but now i just feel we can never be anything but friends. Sorry if i am being harsh. Take care. (Kat's dad) Hey... who are you? (Nate) Oh, i'm Nate. Kat's... friend. Pleased to meet you. (Kat's dad) Yeah... what do you want? (Nate) Well, your daughter is in the hospital in case you didn't know. She was attacked by an animal last night and she wants her diary. (Kat's dad) An animal? Or that weird fuck that she is always letting beat her up? (Nate) What? (Kat's dad) Yeah, she is always hanging around the guy. I seen him push her and slap her a few times, she needs to toughen up and stand up to him. (Nate) So wait... you just let that happen? You do nothing to stop it? (Kat's dad) No, i personally don't care. You don't know her like we do. She is hopeless to help. (Nate) You are a terrible parent! How can you just sit by and do nothing when your daughter is getting beat up, almost to death?! (Kat's dad) Who do you think you are? Coming to my house telling me what kind of parent i am? That girl has been this way since she was 7 years old. Her brain... it ain't wired right. The girls a freak, in short. That damn diary destroyed her and all the sanity she had left. (Nate) When someone is sick... no matter what is wrong with them, you help. You are her family. (Kat's dad) Do you want the diary or no? (Nate) Yeah, sure. (Kat's dad) Here.. Feel free to read the shit if you want, even though it's worthless. (Nate) Whatever... goodbye. (Dani) WHOOO! Man, you sure can drink it up honey bee! (Steph/Stan) Hell yeah! -burp- SOo... you wanna make out cutie? (Dani) OHH hehe, umm yes i do! (Steph/Stan) Then come here. (Hannah) Damn, you guys need to get a room! (Dani) Ha, you jealous ginger girl? (Hannah) Ha, no, i could have my tounge in his mouth faster than he could have his in ur pus- (Dani) DON'T SAY IT. (Murphy) Dave? (Dave) What do you want Murphy? (Murphy) What are you doing in the tunnel? (Dave) Hiding. (Murphy) Uhh.. ok? From what? (Dave) Everyone. (Murphy) Jesus Christ, what have you done now Dave? (Dave).... I hit her. I hit her, and i kicked her, and i hit her some more too and you know what i fucking loved it ok, so fuck off! (Murphy) Dave, what the fuck is wrong with you? What have you become? (Dave) You can't say shit to me Murphy. You treated Dani so bad she aborted her own child even though she really wanted it, so why don't you just fuck off you pathetic waste. (Murphy) You know i could kick your ass right here without even thinking about it, don't you fucking touch Kat again and don't you fucking mention Dani again! (Dave) Kick it then bitch, you don't wanna fuck with me. (Murphy) You aren't worth it. You will be dead or in prison soon anyway, so enjoy your remaining years. (Dave)....FUCK!!! (Nate) Hey Cam... Guess who wants to see you. (Cam) If it's Wendy or Niso, tell them i am not interested. (Nate) Neither. It's Kat. She is in the hospital and Dave beat her up pretty bad. She really wants you to come. (Cam) Woah... Dave beat her up? That fucking psycho. How is she? (Nate) She is fine, she just wants people there with her. (Cam) Sure, i'll come. But why does she want to see me? We are friends, but i don't know her THAT well. (Nate) Really? She talks about you like you are god man. I uh... read some of her diary too. She... really likes you. Like, a lot. (Cam) She... LIKES me, or she likes me? (Nate) She likes you. (Cam) Oh wow... uh, yeah lets just go see her. TO BE CONTINUED Next time... Kat's feelings for Cameron are finally revealed, Stephanie decides to live her life as Stanely when she begins to fall for Dani, and Hannah finds a new best friend in Hunter. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts